


Into that? Not really.

by TrashficParlour



Category: Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Alcohol, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dubious Consent, In a Car, M/M, Making Out, POV First Person, based off of personal stuff, book fic, he highkey doesn't give a fuck, i'm def into tits but i can take a dick once or twice, in jake's car specifically, maybe?? - Freeform, michael's drunk so yeah, michaels sexuality is pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Michael isn't into Jake, but why would you say no when the popular guy asks you out?OR: Michael actually did go to the Halloween Dance





	Into that? Not really.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been really into the BMC book lately. It's nice. And I absolutely fucking love book!Michael. And despise book!Jeremy. Anyway this is based off of,,, something I'm not really willing to go into detail on. Just know that there's a reason it's Michael and Jake. Especially the book versions. There's a reason.

I couldn't say I wasn't surprised.

To be honest, though, anybody would be if Jake Dillinger, _Jake fucking Dillinger_ , coolest and hottest dude in the school just randomly asked them to go to a dance with them.  
That's my current situation.

I was chilling in the cafeteria, minding my own business, with my headphones on. Indicating I don't want to talk to people. When all of a sudden Jake Dillinger stands at my table and stares at me expectantly. Reluctantly, I took off my headphones to start hearing him blab on about the upcoming dance.

The one Jeremy asked me to go to with him. To which I said no. And suddenly Jake wants to go with me.

How could I say no?

I'm not really into him, or really into dudes in general, but hey, he's popular. He'll pay for my drinks, which is good, because I'm pretty much always broke, and hell, if I'm drunk enough I might even _actually_ make out with him, so there's something in it for the both of us.

Maybe he doesn't even want me like that, so that'd be even better.

"So, you wanna come with me?"  
"Sure."  
"Great! You want me to pick you up?"  
"That'd be nifty."

I gave him my adress, and he grinned at me. Not smirked, _grinned_. 

"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow, Michael!"

I'm still surprised he even knows my name.

So now I'm sitting by my window, waiting for _Jake fucking Dillinger_ to pick me up. I decided to dress up to fit the theme. Half of my face is painted scaly, and I even managed to pull my hair into a bun. I think I looked pretty attractive.

~~~~~~~~

So Jake looked pretty good. He wears only a suit, which is a little off-putting, because it's a Halloween-Party, but I let it slide. It's too late anyway.

We actually talked on the car ride, because we actually like the same things. Who would've thought. He put on some Avril Lavigne which, in my defense, kind of made me want to make out with him. Because he's a dude that listens to Avril Lavigne. I thought I was the only one of my kind.

At the party, he got me a few drinks and told me he'd be back later. Christine was there, which I figured is kind of like his girlfriend. Why does she have so many admirers that start with 'J'?

Why she has any, is still a mystery to me. From what Jeremy told me, she sounds like a real bitch.

Speaking of Jeremy, I have to make sure he doesn't see me, or else I'm screwed.

I blend in pretty well. Sipping my drinks, while I watched Jake and Christine dance. Damn, are they really about to get it on on the dancefloor? Damn well seems like it.

I was running dangerously low on booze and I wondered how I could get jake to notice my current situation. I can't just go up to him and be like "Yo, Jake. I need more alcohol." Wouldn't go over pretty well.

Oh hell, this is probably a date isn't it?

Jake must've either noticed my dilemma or wanted something else, because he was making his way over to me. 

It turned out to be the 'something else', because before I knew it, his mouth was on mine, his tounge trying to gain access to my mouth.

See, usually I would've pushed him away, but this dude was my booze and ride home. What's a little making out in exchange for something so crucial?

He pushed me against the counter and we actually made out for quite some time. He started grinding against me, which was pretty disgusting, especially after I realized he'd gotten a boner. What am I supposed to do about that? Jerk him off? Blow him?

The alochol must've gotten to me, because next thing I knew we were in his car and he was kissing along my neck. I don't remember what happened next.

I think we had sex, but it's all pretty blurry. I woke up in my bed, so if we did it, it must've been in his car.

I have a headache the size of Alaska, but surprisingly enough no make-up anywhere on my sheets. Neither am I wearing those weird robe-like-things and rather just a shirt and boxers. Did Jake help me undress or was that my mom? Probably jake. Mom doesn't even touch me with a ten-foot-pole anymore. Heh.

First thing I do is check my phone to find out how Jeremy's night went.

No new messages from him, but a few from Jake.

>>You okay?<<  
>>Last night was p cool. Wanna do something like that again?<<  
>>Are you asleep or mad??<<  
>>You're probably hung-over, right? I'll wait for your answer.<<

The fuck. The actual fuck. Jake wants to see me again. What's his deal?

He could do 'popular and hot'. Yet he wants to settle for me. Maybe he doesn't want anyone else finding out that he's actually gay, or something. But why me then? Eh, who knows.

Last night was probably okay, and I'd pretty much call my sexuality "who cares", even though I highly prefer women. Maybe he'll get bored quickly anyway, so I don't even have to worry about that.

>>Hey. I was still asleep until, like, now.<<  
>>Last night was probably good? As soon as we got into your car everything's a little blurry.<<  
>>But sure, fuck it. Let's do something again.<<

I put my phone away, not caring about Jake's answer. I throw an arm over my eyes, because the sun is _definitely_ too bright, and try to catch some more sleep.

I still don't know why Jake asked me.


End file.
